The other one
by TB-SB
Summary: Eddie a highschool senior is close to his one year anniversary with Chloe. but what Chloe doesn't know is that Eddie is cheating on her for a pretty long time now with the new one.
1. Chapter 1

**heey guys, **

**so i know i am already writing another story "my best friends girlfriend" but i wanted to write another one.  
I'm still busy on the other one and I WILL FINISH IT, because it is extremely annoying when people don't complete there stories.  
Anyway let me know what you think. **

**xoxo**

Eddies POV.

High-school the worst place in the world. I can't wait to get out of here and go to college. It's 2 more months till graduation and after that I am going to Brown. I went there to check if it looked nice and to be honost the amount of hot chicks there is the main reason that convinced me to apply there. Both my parents are lawyers so I'm guessing I'm becoming one too. I am on my way to school right now wishing this day could be over soon but there was one big plus about this day. I would see Loren after school, I told her she could drive home with me so she drove to school with her mom. When I got to school I already saw her looking hot as hell. She could turn me on just by one little soft touch with those soft hands. Hmm only the thought of it makes me want to drag her into a closet at school. I smiled at her and walked to my friends. When I got there I got a welcome kiss from my girlfriend. Oh did I forget to mention that, yeah I have a girlfriend. Chloe, she's hot that's for sure but she is no Loren. We are heading our 1 year anniversary in 2 weeks so I guess I have to plan something special for her. I know what you are thinking if you have a girlfriend what about Loren.

Flashback:  
Well that is actually a funny story. Loren was knew in the beginning of the year so when I saw her at a poolparty Ian threw I didn't recognize her. She came with mel and mel and ian are dating as well. Anyways I saw her there and Chloe was a no show. Her parents are pretty strict and the party was on a school night so she couldn't come. I was bored and when I saw Loren walking in with Mel I was sure that I was hit by love at first sight. She looked smoking in her really short booty shorts and bikini top on and since she was already laughing and talking with mel I thought that as my ticked to start conversation with her.

"Hey Mel, you look great" I told Melissa. "And who is your really beautiful friend?" I saw a little blush appear on her face and Mel just gave me a not so friendly look. "I'm Loren, I'm new" she told me shaking my hand. Her hands are really soft I wonder how they would feel on the rest of my body. "If you want I can show you around sometime" I told her as I held her hand a little too long since she pulled it back. "Eddie, where is your girlfriend?" God why did she had to mention I have a girlfriend. I saw a little bit of disappointment in Loren's eyes but I'm sure I can handle that later. "She's at home, she couldn't come" I just snapped back at Melissa. I saw Ian walking our way and I was relieved that there was someone joining who could handle Melissa. Somehow he was the only one who had her completely under control. Melissa walked his way meeting him in the middle so I stood alone with Loren. "Even thou I have a girlfriend, I am still willing to give you that tour you know" I told her taking a step closer to her. To my surprise she took a step closer as well and put her soft hands on my chest and whispering against my lips "You know I'm not that much of a good girl, even if I look like one". I was just shocked by what a change she made. That look in her eyes just provoked the hell out of me and it was just that Ian and Mel were walking towards us that I couldn't jump her right here and now.

"heey mate" Ian said to me as he brohugged me. "well hello my love, are you enjoying the party" he said to Loren as he kissed the back of her hand. "It's not that bad Ian, thanks again for inviting me". "Well I see that the two of you already know each other, that should make your first day at school tomorrow easier" Ian said to her. "Ian, there ruining your pool man" I said to him. He finally walked away well actually ran away with Mel fallowing closely behind him. "finally" I huffed making Loren chuckle. Time to make conversation. "so you are going to West Valley high like us?" "Yeah, I used to live in New York, but my parents moved us to LA" she answered. "You're saying it like it's a bad thing". "Well knowing that there will be much eye-candy does help a lot". Was she now flirting with me, well she was flirting with the wrong guy right now because now I need to succeed something with her tonight. "You better cover your body more up tomorrow, wouldn't want to fight the boys about you" I said taking a step closer to her. We were now standing chest to chest and the need to touch her right now was killing me. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" she asked me looking up. "Let's nottalk about her right now" I replied looking down. Our lips were just inches away from each other.

Back to reality.  
Well that was the way I met her and ever since I have been kind off secretly dating her. Well it was not that much of a secret because my mom knows about it and when she found out she almost killed me. and Ian and Mel know, and Mel didn't talk to me for about a month when she found out. She is really close with Chloe, so I guess that it kills her knowing the boyfriend of her close friend is having back up.

"Baby?" I heard chloe whisper in my ear. I turned around and gave her a small kiss on her lips just to stop her from asking questions. I know she knows something is up and it is kind of selfish but I don't want to lose her. I really do love her but I also love hanging around with Loren. I saw Loren sitting alone with her back against the brick wall. She was looking at her phone and something made her laugh, I want to know who made her laugh and I want to know why. "Babe, I'm going to sit with Lo" I said to Chloe and she didn't like that that much. "Why, you're always with her" she responded. "Because she is sitting alone and even thou she knows she can sit with us she doesn't like it" I told her kind of irritated. "And why is that? Aren't we good enough?" "Because maybe, you and Mel keep acting like bitches around her totally ignoring her" I was now standing up and Mel and Chloe just looked at me with disgust in their eyes. I walked away towards Loren, I sat down next to her and she looked up kind of surprised.

"Heey handsome, what are you doing here?" she asked me in her sexy voice. "what can I say, you're hard to stay away from" I replied. "And Chloe is okeey with that?" she chuckled. "She trusts me, so it's no biggy". "Well she shouldn't, and seriously Ed someday the truth will come out and I don't think that I can handle Chloe and Melissa at the same time" she sounded really worried and she was right. They were both dangerous and together they were just unstoppable. "I've got your back sexy" I gave her a quick kiss knowing nobody was looking. "how about we ditch school?" I asked hoping so would say yes. "I don't know Eddie, my parents will kill me if I skip more school". "I will make it up to you let's go". I stood up and Loren stood up as well and we both walked to my car. When we got in the car I pulled her on my lap and kissed her fiercly something I wanted to do the minute I saw her walking in with her booty shorts. She pulled back still sititng on my lap breathing heavier. "Eddie, they can still see us" she told me. but instead of sitting on her own chair she started kissing my neck sucking and licking all the weak spots. I started moaning a little but when I saw Phil coming walked towards my car in the mirror I pushed her back on her own seat. "God Eddie" she sighed and I opened the window and Phil was looking at me with a death glare. "Where are you going, school hasn't even started yet?" Phil asked me already knowing the answer, he knows too since he is Mel's brother and he witnessed a fight between me and her one time after she found out. "Loren didn't feel so right so I'm driving her home, I will see you guys later okeey?" before he could even respond I started the car and he just stepped aside from the car with his all-knowing disapproving look on his face. We drove of and Loren was clearly mad at me since she didn't say a word to me all the way to her house. "Wants something to eat babe?" I asked hoping she would respond again. "I'm not your babe, stop calling me that" she snapped at me. "Why the hell are you mad at me?" "You know, I am totally fine with you having a girlfriend and I seriously couldn't care less about her, but then when you just push me away and act as if you hardly know me. you know that does hurt me, even if you think I don't care I kind of do!" she practically screamed at me. I just sighed and drove towards her house. When we got there she got out of the car and stormed of inside shutting the door behind her. I walked towards the door and when I tried opening it I could feel that it was still close. "Loren open up" I yelled banging on the door. After a few minutes of banging and yelling she still didn't open up, so I walked around the house and saw that the door of her bedroom wasn't closed. I walked in and heard the shower streaming. I knew her parents weren't home so it had to be her. I walked inside the bathroom and saw Loren standing under the shower not moving at all. "babe" I called softly, she looked at me and shut down the water. She put a towel around her body and walked right past me to her bedroom. I walked closely behind her just so she couldn't shut the door in my face again and I just laid down on the bed waiting for her to be dressed. She got dressed and went downstairs to the living room. But not before grabbing a big bowl of ice cream and a big spoon eating it from the bowl. Oh god she is either on her period or she really is extremely pissed off. I sat down next to her and pulled her closer holding her tightly in my arms. "Lo" I whispered, she looked at me and I could tell that she really started getting hurt by the fact that us was a secret. "I do love you, you know that right" she just nodded and faced the television again. After just hanging and chilling for about an hour until she got up. "Where are you going?" "I don't know, let's do something I'm bored" I got up as well and just before we walked out of the door her dad walked in. he didn't see me yet, he doesn't like me so much so. "hey honey, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked her as he kissed her forhead. " I didn't feel so well, so Eddie took me home" she replied. "Oh duran, how are your parents doing?" he asked me trying to stay polite. "they're fine, thanks for asking". I didn't like him at all, he caught us making out one time and when he came to my parent's house and saw that I had a girlfriend he just flipped at me the next day. I can't blame him, he was just looking out for Loren but I think I need to break up one of the two pretty soon now. The awkward silence was taking over the room so Loren took my hand and she walked us to her room. "Dad, are you going back to work later?" she yelled while walking towards her room. "yes honey, I'll go to the Duran mansion later and your mom will meet me there, so we won't be home till late". She closed the door behind us "I don't like it that our parents are so close" she huffed while dragging me to the bed. She laid down and dragged me down with her, I laid on top of her, as I started kissing her in her neck. I moved up to her lips and when I leaned in I saw her lips were already parted. The kiss was heated and by the soft moans she was escaping into my mouth I could tell she really enjoyed it. My hands moved up to her shirt lifting it up. We had sex before, a lot but I could feel she didn't feel like it right now. So I pulled back, I laid down next to her and she just curled up in my arms. "Lo, baby what's wrong?". She didn't react so I pulled her even closer letting her know that it was alright. "Babe, please" I whispered and I could see that she was whipping a tear away from her cheek. In all the months that I knew her not once did I see her cry. In a reflex I pushed her away a little and kissed her tears away, you all think that I am an asshole but I really do love loren and it kills me to see her like this. "I will break up with Chloe soon" I whispered to her as I pulled her back in my grip. "You don't have to do that Eddie" she managed to say, but I could tell that she felt relieved. "No, I do have to do that, I should've done that the second I got to meet you. It is just I don't know how, and what to tell her. She already knew something is up between us so this will only confirm it and I don't want her to think that I didn't love her, you know?". She just nodded against my chest, I really need to think this thru. I did love Chloe, I still love Chloe just not the way I love Loren. If I dump her now she will for sure know it is because of Loren but if I wait until after this weekend then I'll be screwed because it is our 1 year anniversary then. And I'm sure I'll lose Phil as a friend, Tyler knows and is actually cool with everything just minds his own business, but Ian will never talk to me again. Even if he won't be mad, I know for a fact that Mel will hate me and it is for sure that Ian will stick by his girl. I just need to find a plan to fix this mess and everything will be alright. There are only 2 months left anyways and then I'll never see any of them again. Except Tyler since he will be going to Brown too, and of course Loren got accepted to study law at Brown so I'll be seeing her a lot then, if we get lucky we can share a dorm room but I doubt that.

Loren and I just laid in bed for a few hours with make out sessions in between, then all of a sudden her room door swung open and I already hated myself for not dumping Chloe earlier. "SO IT'S TRUE?!" she yelled at us. "Chlo, I can explain" I tried saying calming her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorens POV.

Eddie and I were just relaxing in bed while watching some tv and laughing and joking about random stuff. Then all of a sudden my door was opened by such force that I got a little scared. Soon after that I saw a very angry chloe in front of us. "SO IT IS TRUE" she yelled at Eddie who was now totally in shock. "Chlo, I can explain" he said to her while getting up. I just sat down on my bed and witnessed them, well especially Chloe, fighting.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me, with her for god's sake" she said to him with nothing more than hate in her words. "Listen Chloe, I was planning on telling you I just didn't know when" he pleaded. She didn't buy it at all, and as soon as she saw me watching them she stepped towards me past Eddie. I got up from the bed ready to throw a fist at her if she was planning on attacking me.

"Are you that pathetic, that you had to go after my man?" I tried awnsering her but she immidiatly cut me of "Never mind, I already knew from day 1 that you were a loser. It's funny cause Mel tried convincing me that you were pretty cool but now even she sees that you are a bitch. Good luck with the next two months of high school Loren. Because I am going to make sure that it will become a living hell for you". I was taken aback by what she just said to me, to be honost I knew she wasn't to be messed around with but now I really knew that what she promised me, that she will make sure it happens. And damn does she have a lot of people in her corner. I actually don't know anyone at WVH who likes me besides Eddie and Tyler. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON HER, YOU'RE MAD AT ME. LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS" I heard Eddie yell at Chloe. "I AM MAD AT YOU, BUT SHE WILL HAVE IT" she yelled back. He took her by her arm and dragged her downstairs, I stood on the top of the stairs so I could see what was going on. "Touch her with one finger Chloe, and you will be sorry" was the last thing Eddie told her before he shut the door closed. I walked downstairs and towards the backyard, I sat down on a chair on the porch when Eddie came outside. I don't know where this brings us, if he is going to dump me, blame me. he held his hand out so I took it and stood up. To my surprise he sat down on the chair I was sitting on and pulled me on his lap.

"Baby?" he whispered in my ear. I turned my head and I was happily surprised when he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm really sorry Eddie" "Don't be, I knew what I started when I started seeing you" he replied. "I know, but I'm still sorry", all of a sudden his phone started ringing is saw Ians name on the screen and we both were a little shocked by it. We both just assumed that Ian wouldn't want to talk to him. He took the phone and put it on speaker.

"Ian, whatsup man?" eddie casually awnsered. "DON'T IAN ME, BECAUSE OF YOU MEL BROKE UP WITH ME" he yelled thru the phone. "why did she brake up with you?" I asked hoping he wasn't that mad at me. "Loren?" "yeah it's me" I awnsered. "Well because you two couldn't keep your hands of each other, Chloe is pissed at Mel because she didn't tell her, and Mel is pissed with me because I almost begged her to keep it to herself" he explained. "I;m sorry man, come over I'm next door at Loren's" Eddie said looking at me with a questioning look. I nodded letting him know it was okeey with me. "I'll be there in two" Ian replied before hanging up the phone.

"I hope it's okeey he's comin?" Eddie asked, "It's okeey I don't mind him being here". I stood up and sat down on his lap again but now stranding my legs on his side. I leaned in and saw that he was leaning too. The kiss was soft and our tongues weren't fighting like usual but slowly rubbing against each other. We were interrupted by Ian coughing.

"Could the two of you stop doing that for now, I just god dumped" he said while sitting down on one of the chairs. "If you want to talk to Eddie alone I can go inside ian" I said to him not knowing if he wanted a boys talk. He just sighed and shook his head, "Lo, you can stay". I stood up from Eddies lap and sat down on a chair next to him. We were sitting for about 10 minutes and Ian still hadn't said a word about the breakup or anything else. I gave Eddie a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Ian man, are you okeey?" Eddie asked him. Ian took a deep breath before he answered him "Well yeah, I'm totally fine man. I just got dumped by the most perfect girl I have ever met. Because you couldn't stay loyal to your now ex-girlfriend. I did everything in my power to make sure Mel would shut up about it because you're my best friend and I wanted to protect you. Well in the end Mel hates my and you two are now a couple I think. So yeah I am perfectly okeey" he said the last part really sarcastic. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Eddie asked, "Do you really think she wants to see you right now. Chloe is super mad at her so now she is super mad at everybody else" he replied pissed off. I got that as my cue to get the hell out of this conversation, because even if Ian never has been mad at me for anything I know that since he is blaming Eddie for his breakup he is automatically also blaming me. I got in the kitchen and just watched Ian yell at Eddie and Eddie just taking it all in. how did we get in this mess in the first place.

Flashback.  
I was giggling since Eddie was kissing my neck while we were laying in his bed. "Lo stop giggling, you have no idea how much your turning me on right now" Eddie managed to say in between kisses. I pushed him of off me and laid on top of him. "Show me what you got in store Duran" I said teasing and attacking his lips with mine. Eddie kept sucking on my under lip waiting for me to open up, I just wanted to tease him right now. He had enough of it since he just bit my lip hard enough to make me part my lips. Our tongues were fighting and rubbing against each other and without breaking the kiss Eddie started unzipping my dress. He pulled down my dress and threw them somewhere in the room. He pulled back quickly and took off his shirt, he pulled me right back in a kiss and soon I found myself unzipping his jeans. I was really embarrassed since I was really struggling with his jeans that he helped me a bit. What can I say I didn't have much experience in that department. He rolled us over again so he was on top again and he started trailing kisses towards my neck. I started moaning softly as he started rubbing his fingers against my ladypart. His hand disappeared under my panties entering me with one of his fingers and I couldn't keep my moaning under control anymore. His parents were downstairs so to shut me up he came back to kissing me on my lips. I began sucking on his tongue like crazy to keep myself occupied from letting out that big moan I'm trying to hold back. I started pulling Eddies hand away from me and started taking of my panties and his boxers. He got the control back in our kiss and when I started relaxing from his touches he let himself enter me. I gasped and without any warning I let out that big and loud moan I was trying to hold in just before. He started moving inside of me and after a little while we both came to our climax. We just laid down in his bed under the sheets with my naked body against his.

Back to reality.  
So that was the first time we had sex and I guess since that I am completely addicted to everything about him. I looked out of the window again and saw Ian bro-hugging Eddie and whipping tears away that were streaming down his face. All of a sudden there was a loud banging on the front door and when I opened the door I saw Melissa with tears streaming down her face. "Is he here?" she asked barely above a whisper. "Yeah he is in the back, come on in" She walked inside and I told her to follow me. When I opened the door to the backdoor Ian looked up and was just in shock by the fact that she showed up at my place. I signaled for Eddie to come inside so they could talk in private so he came inside with me. we both sat quietly in the kitchen and I peeked outside every once in a while only to find her yelling at him. "I hope they get back together" I said to Eddie as he saw her yelling at him too. He just sighed "yeah I hope so too'. We just kept sitting in the kitchen for about half an hour before Ian walked in the kitchen.

"So?" I asked hoping to get some good news, "She needs some time, but I think we're cool" he replied casually. "Ian, I really didn't want this to happen to you. I'm so so sorry" I pleaded, just to let him know that none of this were my intensions. "It's cool Lo, don't worry about it". He helped himself with two waterbottles out of our my refrigerator and walked back outside to mel. I stood up from my chair and sat down on Eddies lap while letting out a big breath. "Eddie?" "Yeah?" "Where does this take us?" I looked him in the eyes and thanked god for the reassuring glance he had. "Baby, you and I are going to be just fine. Now that we no longer have to keep this a secret we can do more couple things together and everybody can know how much I love you" he replied before kissing my lips. I let my hands trail thru his hair as he pulled me closer to his body. Our lips were moving slowly against each other while I was tasting every bit of his tongue. I pulled back a little and saw Edd"ie looking at me full of love and want in his eyes. It made me feel so save, so happy so in love just perfect. "Loren, I want to take you on a trip. Can you make your dad be okeey with it? Just you and me for a few day "Eddie whispered against my lips. "Where are we going?" I asked. "It's a surprise but I am sure you will love it". I am sure I will love it, can't imagine a few day alone with him would be awful. "When are we going?" I asked trying to get a little information out of him. "Tonight" he replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Tonight? We have school tomorrow?" "We can skip a few days Lo, don't worry you will be very satisfied after this get away" he replied with a big smirk on his face. "I'm sure I will be" I replied before giving him a quick kiss.

I looked outside to see if there was any progress in Ian and Mel's get back together chat. I saw Melissa crying her eyes out in Ians chest as he held his arms really tight around her. Just after he kissed her and thank god she gave in. they started making out on my porch and it was kind of awkward but I didn't want to interrupt now, not while they were making up. "Let's get to my place, to tell mine and your parents were going away for a few days" Eddie told me as he got up from his seat making me stand up. "What about Ian and Mel?" "Let them be, Ian will lock everything. Besides he lives next door so he will be going soon anyways" he replied. I just nodded as I got my shoes on and took my jacket. We walked out of the house and got in his car. The whole way to his place I tried getting the answers to where we were going but he just wasn't giving me any answers at all. When we got there we walked right in and saw mine and his parents all laughing and joking at the dining table. My mom was the first to notice our company, "heey honey, I didn't know you were coming here today?" my mom told me and soon all their heads turned our way. "heey mom, yeah Eddie and I just wanted to let you guys know we are going away for a few days" I replied. I could feel Eddie squeezing my hand as reassurance. "I don't think so Loren, you have school and I don't like the idea of you two all alone for a few days" my dad replied killing the buzz. "I agree with Trent Eddie, I don't want you missing more classes and you are too young to go away alone" Max said. "Well we don't really need your permission, we could have more fun knowing you are cool with it. But if you are playing like this fine by me" Eddie replied to them. I was a little taken back by his attitude towards both his as my father. "Eddie, we aren't having this conversation right now. You can't go and that is final" max replied irritated by Eddie. "We will see about that" he bounced back ready to start a fight. I pulled his hand so we could get away from there but he and his dad were now in some kind of staring contest. "Have you eaten already?" Katy asked trying to break the silence. I shook my head and saw that Eddie was still giving death glares to his dad. "come on honey, let's get you something to eat" she said while getting up. I walked with her to the kitchen and saw that my mom stood up as well. I don't think leaving Eddie alone with both his as mine dad is a good idea right now, but I had to convince my mom right now to talk to dad. We were sitting at the kitchen table and my mom was debating something in her head I could see that. "Mom, can you please talk to dad?" I asked her trying to sound as sweet as I could. "honey, you know I want for you to be happy but you know how your dad is. Headstrong and stubborn as hell, you two are very alike in that". She replied. Katy came and put a plate in front of me, and another next to me I guess for Eddie. "Honey, I'll talk to max and I'm sure your father will come to his senses, we all just want our baby's to be safe. You understand that right?" katy asked me as she sat down opposite from me. I just nodded and was relieved when I saw Eddie walking towards where I was sitting. He sat down next to me and started eating. "We will leave at nine" Eddie said before taking his next bite. I looked at my mom and could hear her sigh. "don't do anything stupid and use protection, or I will let your father kill you" my mom said as she got up and walked towards the room where our dads were sitting. "have fun, and like nora said use protection. I don't want to become a grandma yet" katy said as she too got up and walked towards our parents. "Okeey so now that we can go, can I know where were going?" I asked whispering in his ear and leaving a few kisses on his neck. I knew just where his weak spots were so I knew for sure I was getting an answer out of him. I could hear him moaning really softly as he pulled me on his lap. "I'm not falling for it Tate, but I will let you know one thing. You are the first girl I'll be bringing up there".


	3. Chapter 3

Eddies POV.

I was now highly irritated by my dad and Trent. Loren left to the kitchen with my mom and Nora. I just don't get what our dads have with us going away for a few days. They already know we saw each other and they sure as hell know we already have had sex so it is not like they can stop us from doing it. "Dad, why can't you stop being so irritating and just let us have some fun?" I asked my dad. "Don't you talk to me like that! And it's not that I don't trust the two of you, it is just that you are too young to go anywhere by yourselves" he replied in his strikt voice. That may have worked when I was ten but he couldn't stop me now. "I'm sorry Eddie, but Loren isn't going anywhere with you" Trent had to say, as if it wasn't bad enough to have to struggle with my dad her dad had to be an issue too. "Screw you both. What the hell is so wrong with us wanting to get away from all the drama for a few days" I was now extremely pissed off. "Eddie, this is the last time I'm saying this. But don't talk to me like that!" my said to me getting up from his seat. I'm all ready to start this fight, bring it on. "I can talk the way I want to, and I am going on that trip with Loren, whether you like it or not" "We will see about that" my dad said getting back in his seat. With that I walked to the kitchen and saw that my mom had already fixed something to eat for me and Loren. I sat down next to Loren and started eating, everybody gave me a questioning look so I put my fork down and looked at Loren. "We will leave at nine" I told her. I saw a big smile appear on her face and a quit concerned look on Nora and my moms' face. Nora got up and walked towards the dining room. But before she was all gone she said "don't do anything stupid and use protection, or I will let your father kill you". And with that she left the room. I saw my mom getting up. She stood in front of us leaning against the chair "have fun, and like Nora said use protection. I don't want to become a grandma yet" she said and disappeared.

I'm glad that at least our moms know when to give up and just let us have a little fun. When they were both gone Loren scooted closer to me and starting leaving little kisses in my neck. "Okeey so now that we can go, can I know where were going?" she said in between kisses. I had to take the strength from out of my toes not to fall for it and letting out soft moans but I had to be strong and keep this a surprise. "I'm not falling for it Tate, but I will let you know one thing. You are the first girl I'll be bringing up there" I managed to say and she pulled back. Again I saw a big smile and a little blush appear on her face. It was the cutest ever and I could never get used to it. "Do I need to pack something special?" she asked with that cute little blush still on her face. "A bikini, that would be all" I replied with a smirk. Her cheeks only got redder and like I said before I just couldn't get used to it. We ate a little and after that we went to my room so I could already pack my stuff. When we got in the dining room we saw our parents in a little fight. Well it was actually the moms vs. the dads. "Why can't you just let her have a little fun Trent, you used to take me to little trips when we were their age so let them just be" We heard Nora say to an irritated Trent. "Because I didn't have you as a side girl. You were and still are the one for me. And Eddie has another girlfriend, that is because I don't them to go somewhere alone" he replied. "Katy told me that Eddie and Chloe broke up, so that shouldn't be a point right now. If you want to be mad, be mad at me but just let our girl have some fun. she is mature and never disappointed us in any way so you should be able to trust her" Nora replied, this time Trent just shut up and continued eating. My parents were having a same kind of discussion. "I can't believe you told them to go, if I say no to him you should have my back and not ignore me Katy" I heard my dad say pissed off at my mom. "Max, you are too tough on him, let him do his thing and if he wants to go somewhere with Loren then I'd rather give permission and know where they are going. Then for him to go without saying a word and if something would happen that we wouldn't know where they are. So yes I did ignore you, but not because I don't think you are right, but because our boy is now mature and doesn't have to listen to us anymore. It's not like we can ground him or something". My mom said trying to remain calm. "Whatever Katy, we will talk about this tonight" my dad replied again not so pissed off but I could hear he wasn't agreeing. I scraped my throt so they would know we were in the room. They all looked at us, and my dad and her dad just sighed when they noticed I had already packed. "Mom, we're going. I will text you when we arrive" I said casually to my mom. "And Nora don't worry I'll take care of Loren" I added facing Nora. "Have fun, but not to much fun okeey" Nora replied smirking towards us. I got the hint and so did Loren since she almost stiffed. I squeezed her hand letting her know it was okeey and she already relaxed. "Have fun baby" my mom said from her seat. I was hoping our dads would let us know they were cool about this but they couldn't bring it. No surprise there. "Well we're going, later guys" I said walking to the door with Loren. We drove to her house and Loren quickly packed her stuff. I saw a note in the kitchen that said "Hey Loren, thanks for letting us borrow your house. We made up and I think we are a couple again since she is spending the night at my house. Don't worry about school or Chloe, you had my back I will have yours. I'll try and talk to Mel about it so she could cool off towards you too, but I think that shouldn't be a problem. I locked the doors and put the key under the matt in front of the door. See you later. Ian". Thank god everything turned out well for them, and I'm glad that he is having Loren's back at school. Loren came downstairs with a weekend bag with her stuff in it. I gave her the note and she read it quickly, she smiled and threw the note away. We left and drove off to the little beach house my parents bought a million years ago. It was a three hour drive and after an hour I heard Loren snore a little. I turned the volume down of the music and drove further.

We finaly got to the beach house and Loren was still very much asleep. I lifted her from her seat and carried her inside towards my old bedroom. The last time I went here was when I was 10 years old stuck with my parents on a family trip. But now I didn't mind being here with her at all. I got downstairs and went to the beach, I laid down on the now cold sand and just relaxed. School is going to be drama and Chloe will make sure she gets to Loren. That is something I learned from dating her, as soon as you get on her bad side, you are screwed. But I would protect Lo, no matter what. I laid for about 15 minutes when I heard the door of the bungalow open, I looked behind me and saw Loren standing there. As soon as she saw me she walked towards me and laid down next to me. "why didn't you wake me up?" she said with her raw sleepy voice. "Because you were really tired" I replied chuckling. She moved and lifted her head, I saw her leaning in so I pulled her body on top of mine. We were kissing passionately with our tongues moving nsync and a little of hair pulling and chest rubbing from her side on. I rolled us over so I was now on top of her and she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist. I lowered to kissing her neck and I could hear soft moaning escaping from her mouth. She let her fingers glide thru my hair grabbing it an pulling my head away from her neck towards her mouth again. We were both sending out soft moans into each other's mouths while I kept squeezing her ass and she was playing with my hair. We were both breathless when I pulled back and got up. I pulled her up now and stood behind her wrapping my arms around her with her head leaning against my chest, we were facing the ocean and it looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on it. "This is beautiful" she whispered to herself. "I dare you to go skinny dipping right now" I said to her smirking. She turned around in my arms and looked me daring in my eyes. She loosened herself from my grip and slowly pulled of her clothes. I was in shock that she would actually do it, I was just joking but it was fantastic. She was now only in her underwear and started walking towards the water. Just before she her feet hit the water she pulled of her panties and bra too walking further in the water. "oh my god, this is so cold" she squealed, I undressed myself really quickly and ran towards her. Picked her up from behind and ran further into the water. She was right it was so cold and as soon as our bodies were completely under water we got used to the cold. I held her tight in my grip as she rested the side of her face on my chest. "I can't believe you actually did this Lo, I was totally joking". I said while kissing the top of her head, she looked up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "A Tate never turns down a dare" she said smirking, "Wanna know what I never did in my life" she asked. I shook my head and she stood on her tiptoes. "I never had sex under water before" she whispered in my ear trailing down kisses from my ear to my neck. In one movement I picked her up and she had her legs wrapped around my waist. I kissed her on her lips and moved to her neck, she began moaning and didn't even bother keeping it soft. We were turning each other on like crazy and soon my buddy popped up. I lifted her up even more so I could enter and she put me inside of her. While I was still holding her she started grinding up and down on me and now we were both moaning like crazy. After we both climaxed I put her back on her feet and we replaced a little before we walked out of the water, got dressed and walked back inside the bungalow. We were both breathing in a normal rhythm again as she was sitting in between my legs resting her back and head on my chest. "What more haven't you done yet?" I asked with a chuckle. "I've never smoked pot" she replied with a questioning look. "I dare you to smoke weed now" I replied. I knew now that she wouldn't turn down a dare. "We don't even have that on us" she replied, "I can go and get it, but only if you smoke it." I saw her debating in her mind, and it was for the best if she didn't do it. I promised Nora I'd take care of her. "Okeey, let's do this" she replied chuckling. I laughed and got up, "Wanna come with me, or are you waiting here?" I asked her. She got up as well and put her heels on. We got in the car and I knew where to get this from, he is trying to sell me some weed for months and lives nearby so I called him telling him I wanted some. We got there he gave me the stuff and I gave him his money. We got back in the bungalow and I was rolling it up while Loren was just squealing. "I can't believe I am about to do this" she was more talking to herself then to me. "Lo, if you don't want to do this, then don't do it!" I told her, I wanted to be sure that this was something that she wanted. "No backing down now" she replied casually. I was done and put it in my mouth lighting it on. Once it was on I handed it to her and she puffed from it a few times and gave it back. I puffed a few times from it and handed it back again to Loren. We finished it and I already felt my head getting lighter. It was Loren's first time so it takes more time to get this effect. "I don't feel anything" she said almost disappointed. "It will come" I replied and laid down on my back on the couch. She laid on top of me and after a few minutes she started giggling. There it was, she smoked a lot of it so I knew it was coming soon. One thing I know from being stoned is that everything is relaxed and there is no harm in anything. "I can't believe I have never done this before, this is so much fun" she said calmly. I pulled her in a kiss, which normally would be rough but was now nice and slow. I put both of my hands on her ass and pushed her on me more on more while she was hanging above me on her knees. She had her hands cupping my cheeks while I was moving my hands up lifting up her shirt. In one movement I pulled up her shirt and she went back to kissing me, while lifting up my shirt. I pulled of my shirt as well and I replaced my hands on her ass as she let them travel down my chest to the buttons of my jeans. she pulled down my jeans and moved her hands back down to my cheeks while still slowly kissing me on my lips with our tongues moving round and against each other's tongues. I got up and stood up lifting Loren up with me, I walked us to my bedroom and laid her down on my bed. "Do you have your camera with you" she asked while kissing my ear. I nodded and she pulled back. "Film us" she said while looking me in my eyes. I was seriously in shock now, "You want me to do what?" I asked shocked. "Film us" she said in between the little kisses she was giving me in my neck. "Are you sure?" I asked still not sure, she didn't reply just let her tongue slide from down in my neck towards my jaw line. "film us" she said again in a husky voice, I got up and put my camera on the closet and looked thru it looking if we were on the shot. I placed it and laid back on bed, Loren crawled on top of me and started kissing my neck again. I couldn't keep my moaning under control anymore and soon I forgot that I had the camera filming us. "now make love to me like you never did before" she whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**heey everybody, **

**i recieved a few questions about the previous chapter i wrote to the story the other one. **

**In my story both Loren and Eddie have a different character than they had in the show. Loren would never be a home wrecker and Eddie would never be a cheater in the show. The film will be used later in the story, as you all know i love drama so that is why i made them film it. **

**If you want me to continue writing let me know, cause if you don't i don't mind but then i could use my time better and different. **

**i don't mind you disliking the story, it sucks but everybody has the right to their own oppenion. **

**Well let me know if you want this story to continue. if i don't recieve any revieuws that says you want me to continue, i will stop writing this story. **

**love**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Loren's POV.

I woke up and could feel Eddie's body pressed against mine while his arms held me tightly. We were both naked and reminiscing the night we had made me just lose my mind. It was amazing, he touched me like never before and every part of his body tasted so delicious it just makes me go wild all over again. I saw the camera still standing on Eddie's nightstand and to be honest I am kind of curious how the video looks. I don't know what came over me, but normally I would never tape such a moment EVER. But yesterday was all about having fun and going crazy. We will be staying her for 2 more days and leave early Sunday morning. I felt Eddie waking up and nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck from behind. "Good morning sexy" he said with a raw sleepy voice which drove me crazy. I turned myself around in his grip and gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning to you too" I replied, we just laid for a few more minutes until I could hear his stomach yelling for food. "Want me to make you some breakfast?" I chuckled. "I don't want breakfast I just want you" he replied as sweet as he can be. I still got up and put on my panties and Eddie's shirt that was laying on the floor. I walked downstairs straight to the kitchen. No surprise, there wasn't any food. And I am sure Eddie didn't think of bringing any with us. I walked back upstairs and saw Eddie smirking while watching something. "What are you doing?" I asked casually while plopping down on the bed again. "You look so hot in this video Loren, it is killing me" he chuckled. "Stop watching that" I said while I snatched it from his hand and put it off. "Why not? I was there remember?" he said chuckling again. "Because it is embarrassing" I said hiding my face in his chest. "Nothing about your body, your sounds or anything at all is embarrassing" he said while lifting up my face so I could see him. "So how about that breakfast you promised me" he said changing the subject. Oh yeah that is why I came back upstairs to hit him for not bringing any food. "you haven't brought any food with us, you idiot" I said while hitting his arm. "Oh crap, I totally forgot". He got up put his boxers, sweats and a shirt on. "I'm going to get us some breakfast" he yelled running down the stairs. Oh well of course I don't mind sitting alone in this beach house I said to myself sarcastically. I went downstairs and started cleaning the mess we made yesterday. I still can't believe I smoked weed and filmed us while having sex. Oh the tape, I totally forgot about that. I ran upstairs and clicked play. After watching it for 10 minutes I just put it off, it looked hot and all but it was too awkward for me to hear myself moan through the camera speakers. I went back downstairs and sat down on the beach until Eddie got back. I heard the car pull op on the drive way so I went back inside and walked to the front door, I saw Eddie walking towards me with bags full of groceries. "Eddie, why did you get us so much? We're only staying here for two more days" I asked out of disbelief, we could feed a whole shelter with what he just bought ."I couldn't choose" he replied walking straight to the kitchen. I closed the door behind him and followed him inside the kitchen and plopped myself on the kitchen counter. "What do you want to eat Ed? I asked. He walked towards me and stood in between my legs resting his hands on my thighs. "How about I make you breakfast and you just relax" he whispered against my lips. I closed the small gap that was between us and gave him a small kiss on his lips, I pulled back whispering "I love you, thank you" against his lips. I pushed him away from in between my legs and jumped of the counter. I walked outside the door to take a walk on the beach, I really need to mentally prepare myself for Monday. I will see Chloe then and I am sure she is going to make my life one living hell. It's not that I am afraid of her, I grew up with much more sick people around me and I managed that so I am sure I can keep up with her but it is just, I didn't want senior year to end in a drama. After that I will never have to see them again, and I hope Mel won't come after me either. I know her loyalty towards Chloe is big, but I also know that Ian has my back and she loves him to death. I just don't know anymore. Maybe if she isn't mad at me, the five of us can go on a little vacation after graduation. Her, Ian, Eddie, Tyler and me, just chilling somewhere we don't know anyone. I looked up and saw that I have been walking awhile now, the beach was getting crowded even for a Friday. I sat down and just watched the waves crash, the children playing and love birds kissing. After a few minutes of relaxing I walked back to the beach house and saw that Eddie had already set up the table for us. I washed my hands and sat across from him filling my plate. "Where'd you go?" Eddie asked making me jump out of my thoughts. "just for a walk on the beach, it's pretty crowded, we can go later if you want to" I replied. "yeah sure" he replied getting back to his food. We ate in silence but not that awkward kind of silence. After breakfast I quickly washed the dishes while Eddie was changing into his swim trunk. I finished the dishes and quickly changed in my bikini too. When we were both done I packed a bag and we went to the beach. We laid on the sand, stole kisses here and there and just had fun as if Monday would never come. I was laying on top of a little blanket and all of a sudden I could feel a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Eddie hovering on top of me, "Eddie, you scared me to death. I thought you were making a phone call?" I asked while Eddie kept letting his finger trail my arm. "I know, my mom didn't pick up so I will call her later" he replied leaning in. he closed the gap that was between us and kissed me fiercely on my lips. I wrapped my legs around his torso moving his body closer to mine. I could feel his hands moving towards my breasts and as he started massaging them I let out soft moans into his throat. The kiss became more passionate by the second and I could feel Eddie was getting turned on. I started rubbing my hands on his back and shoulders trying to get him as close to me as possible and after a few minutes we heard someone scraping their throat. We looked to the side and saw a foot tapping on the sandy beach a few inches away from us. We both looked up and by the look on this woman's face we could tell she was annoyed. "Would you mind, there are children on the beach" she snapped towards us. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder and Eddie just rolled off of me and laid on his back. "I'm sorry" I replied softly and the woman walked away towards her family, where I saw a little girl and boy giggle.

"That was so embarrassing Eddie" I chuckled as I laid down on my side facing him. "How is that embarrassing, you and I did way worse than kiss on the beach" he chuckled back. "don't even mention that, I still can't figure out how we ended up doing that" I replied pushing him little. He laid down on his side as well facing me while letting his head rest on his hand. "I do, you looked smoking and I needed every part of your body. Too bad we were at school and had to keep it soft" he said smirking by the memory of us in a storage at school. "Did you ever tell anyone about that?" I asked curiously. "Just Tyler, and before you yell at me, I had to tell him. He was being annoying about how I didn't get any and that Chloe was a big prude that I had to shut him up by telling him that at least I got to do it at school. When he asked how I got Chloe to do that I told him it was with you" he explained. "but don't worry, he didn't think bad of it at all. Even thou he was extremely jealous since he is totally hooked on you" he added. I don't know if I should be mad that he told someone or be honored that he told about me, I mean we were a secret then and it was not like Tyler was a big fan of me or something. "babe, he never told anyone, stop worrying" Eddie whispered as if he knew what I was thinking about . "I know" I whispered back grinning a little. "You know what we should do tonight?" I asked smirking. "What?" he asked curious, "throw a party" I replied. I saw him smilig so I knew he liked the idea. "Well we have to do some shopping then" he said while getting up, he offered his hand and as I took it he pulled me up. We packed our stuff and walked back inside, and imideatly Eddie walked over to his phone. "One missed call" he said more to himself then to me. "From who?" I asked, he sighed and looked back at me "Your dad". "Why would my dad call you?" I asked, "I don't know Tate, check your phone maybe he tried to call you" he replied back. When I checked my phone I saw 15 from my dad. Okeey dad I know your protective and all but 15 missed calls isn't that a little much. I called back and after one ring he answered the phone "Loren, you need to come home right now, why the hell weren't you awnsering your phone. Never mind, I don't want to know just hurry up babygirl we need you home right now." His voice sounded angry but mostly sad and in shock, it just made a chill run down my spine. "Dad, calm down what is going on?" I asked, "Sweety, your mom has been in an accident, she is in the hospital right now. I need you to come home right away" his voice was now on the verge of screaming out of pain I could hear it by the crack. My body just froze and I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything I wanted to scream but there was no energy left in my body to react. "Baby, whats wrong?" I heard eddie ask as he saw the look of terror in my eyes. I didn't reply so he snatched the phone out of my hands and put it on his ear. "Loren, baby are you there" I could hear my dad ask on the phone, "Mr. Tate, it is me Eddie. What's wrong? Loren just froze?" he asked my dad. "Eddie, bring my baby home please. She needs to be with her family right now" I could hear my dad say to Eddie I was still in a shocked state of mind. "I will bring her home right now sir, just tell me whats wrong?" Eddie asked my dad again on the phone. "It's Loren's mom, she is in the hospital" now I could hear my dad was in tears, why couldn't I move, I wanted to run upstairs pack my stuff and leave this place right now but I couldn't move. I saw that Eddie's face blanket out and once he hung up the phone he ran upstairs. A few minutes later he ran back downstairs with our stuff all packed and put his jacket on. "Loren put some clothes on" he ordered, I looked down at my body and saw I was only in my bikini now. I still couldn't move so Eddie put a sweat pants on me and a shirt. He dragged me to the car and as I was seated he ran back inside, locked the doors and grabbed the bags and ran back to the car. The whole ride I was quiet while Eddie tried to calm me down with words like _Everything will be okeey, I'm sure she will make it,_ and stuff like that. I get that he trying to be nice, but we don't even know what the hell happened. All I know is that she was in an accident and that she is in the hospital. I was brought out of my thoughts again by Eddie "Lo, talk to me, at least let me know you are listening" he pleaded. "What the hell do you want me to say right now, my mom is in the hospital and I don't even know what happened. So if you want to help me, help me by shutting the hell up" I snapped at him, he immediately sighed and just drove towards home, I know he means right but I just can't handle it right now. We finally got to the hospital and i ran inside. I saw my dad with Max and Katy and just ran into my dad's arms. He stroked the back of my head shushing that everything will be alright while I just broke down crying. Soon after me Eddie came walking towards us and gave his mom and dad a hug. I grabbed my dad's shoulder and gave him a quick hug before he returned to his parents. I just didn't want to let go of my dad and just held him as tight as I could. We all sat down and I just sat down on my dads lap looking like a baby but I really didn't want to let go of him. The doctor came towards us and everybody stood up. My dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder holding me tightly.

"Family of Ms. Tate?" the doctor asked, my dad just nodded as the doctor continued speaking. "Ms. Tate lost a lot of blood but is stable right now. her leg and rib are broken so she really needs rest to heal. As far for her head injuries they are being monitored but nothing seems to be off" my dad sighed in relief as I again just buried my face in my dad's chest as he tightened his grip around me. the doctor was gone after he told us we could go and see her. My dad and I went first and the Duran's all waited in the hall way. When we walked in my mom was awake lying down with a lot of cast around her body. I sat down on one side of the bed as my dad sat down on the other. "heey baby, what are you doing here?" my mom asked looking towards me. I held her hand tightly and just smiled towards her. "Honey, how are you feeling?" my dad asked concerned to my mom, "I've been worse Trent, don't worry too much, you might get wrinkles" my mom joked. My dad just sighed and gave my mom a quick kiss, I love how much my dad still loves my mom. "heey aren't you supposed to be on a get away with Eddie" my mom asked looking really concerned at me. "he is here with me" I whispered back. "honey, I want you to have fun, go back and enjoy your weekend with him" "no mom, we can go another time. I just want to be with you right now" I replied back now raising my voice a little. All eyes turned to the door and when I followed their gaze I saw Eddie standing in the doorway. "heey Mrs. Tate, how are you?" Eddie asked my mom. "Sweety, this is the last time I'm telling you. Call me Nora, Mrs. Tate is my mother in law." My mom chuckled. Eddie walked closer in the room and stood behind me resting his hands on my shoulders. "Are your parents here?" my mom asked Eddie, "Yeah" he replied "do you want me to call them" he added. My mom just nodded, and Eddie left the room. A minute later the three of them came in the room and Katy almost ran towards the bed. "Ohmygod Nora, I'm so sorry!" katy raddled. "Katy, it's okeey. It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known" my mom pleaded. What couldn't she have known, what happened? I scrapped my throat in a way so they would give me some info. "It isn't important honey" my mom whispered to me. "appariently it is, what happened?" I snapped to everyone in the room. "Loren, calm down, we will talk about this later" my dad said trying to calming me down. "no later, tell me now!" I was practacilly screaming now. "honey, walk with me" katy said holding my hand. I walked with her and we went to sit down in the hallway. "I want you to listen very carfully to me okeey?" katy said. I just nodded and katy started her story "this morning Chloe came to my house asking if she could talk to Eddie. When I told her he was away with you she just freaked and broke down crying in my arms, I tried calming her down because I could only imagine how she was feeling right now" katy could tell I felt really guilty so she wrapped her arm around my shoulder immideatly. "honey, we don't blame you or Eddie for any of it" I just nodded and she continued "well after we sat on the couch for about half an hour asking how he could do this to her, your mom came by. She recognized your mom the minute she walked in and started blaming her for bringing you to this earth and how it was all her fault. Your mom tried explaining how sometimes relationships don't work out, and that it wasn't your fault but she just wouldn't listen. She stormed out and we could hear her cry in the front yard. I begged your mom to go and talk to her, since she knows how to talk to a daughter. Your mom followed her out and Chloe just drove off, your mom followed her in the car and she was so busy keeping up with her that she didn't realize her light turned red. So she kept driving and a car hit her car from the right. She is very lucky the car hit her on the passenger side so the car didn't directly hit her." I don't know if I should be angry at Chloe or angry at myself. If Chloe just would have listened to my mom then my mom wouldn't be in here, but I wouldn't listen to her mom either if the shoe was on the other foot. I saw Eddie coming out of the room in the corner of my eyes and katy standing up. She walked inside the room as Eddie sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. That was all I needed right now before I broke down crying again. He tightened his grip around me letting me know that everything will be alright and that her injuries are very little, but I wasn't crying over my mom right now. I was crying because even thou I hate to admit it, Chloe was right. I stole him away from her, he wasn't mine so he isn't mine to keep now. she doesn't deserve what Eddie and I did to her, even if she is the devil himself. I pulled myself away from Eddie and just pushed him away as he was trying to grab me. "Eddie stop it okeey!" I snapped towards him, I couldn't let him touch me right now, he was in a relationship, he loves her, he doesn't love me, this just can't be. "Eddie, I wanna break up with you" I whispered. The shock on his face was huge but not bigger than the shock on the face behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**heey people, long time no see. sorry for not updating. not like i got a lot of reviews asking me to upload but i would like to finish the story. this chapter is a little longer and i hope you like it. for all the leddie lovers who hate me for making them break up. don't worry they will somehow get back together. **

She walked inside the room as Eddie sat down next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. That was all I needed right now before I broke down crying again. He tightened his grip around me letting me know that everything will be alright and that her injuries are very little, but I wasn't crying over my mom right now. I was crying because even thou I hate to admit it, Chloe was right. I stole him away from her, he wasn't mine so he isn't mine to keep now. she doesn't deserve what Eddie and I did to her, even if she is the devil himself. I pulled myself away from Eddie and just pushed him away as he was trying to grab me. "Eddie stop it okeey!" I snapped towards him, I couldn't let him touch me right now, he was in a relationship, he loves her, he doesn't love me, this just can't be. "Eddie, I wanna break up with you" I whispered. The shock on his face was huge but not bigger than the shock on the face behind him.

"Where the hell does this come from, you can't just break up with me" Eddie spoke no louder than a whisper. I didn't even bother in whipping the tears away from my face and he still hadn't seen Chloe standing behind him. I stood up and walked towards her, I don't know if I should be mad at her for being a part in my mother's accident of let her be mad at me. I could see that Eddie saw Chloe now and instead of the hurt he had on his face he was now looking beyond pissed off. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble all ready?" he snapped towards her, she took a step back taken back by his rudeness and just looked at me. "I'm here to apologize to your mom, if you want me gone I'll go. It never was my intention to get her hurt, I just… I just couldn't face her" Chloe said to me. I just nodded and she mouthed a thank you and walked in the room. I was standing with my back towards Eddie only a few feet in front of him. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me, so I took a step to the front. "Loren, don't do this" he whispers in my ear as he holds me tightly from behind. "I love you, don't leave me" he whispers in my ear again. I can feel a sob in my throat ready to escape from my mouth but I can't do this, not now, not here. "Eddie, my mom wouldn't be in here, if we weren't together" I whispered back really trying to hold my crying in. Instead of replying he just tightened his grip around me and walked us to the exit. He walked us towards his car and sat me on the backseat, walked around the car and sat down next to me in the back seat of the car. I couldn't face him so I was just staring out of a not moving car with the hospital as a view. "Loren, talk to me" I just looked at him and whipped the remaining tears away from my cheeks. "What do you want me to say Eddie, chloe came to talk to you. Your mom opened the door and as soon as Katy said you were away with me she broke down. I don't blame her Eddie, she really loves you and I just came by and snatched you from her. Katy brought her inside and talked with her and after a little my mom came by to talk with Katy. Chloe was still there and she started blaming my mom for me. She ran outside and when my mom tried following her she drove off. My mom followed her again and she got hit. Eddie, this is all our fault, I had to understand I would be devastated if my boyfriend would cheat on me, and you had to be faithfull to her or just broken up with her." I am now almost yelling, and Eddies eyes have become wide. We both sat in silence again and I found myself staring out of this freaking window again. "If you leave me, I won't go back to her." He said whispering. "do you still love her?" I ask, "I love her, but not the way I love you. I love her like I love Mel, like a friend" he replies bairly above a whisper. "Do you love me?" he asks. I just nodded and I hear him sigh out of relieve. "than what is the problem Lo? I'm sorry about your mom I really am! But you can't blame us for this" "I'm sorry Eddie" I whispered and turned my body around. I held his hand in my hands and gave him a soft kiss, "Goodbye" I whispered letting out that sob that was bugging me the whole time we are in this car. I walked out of the car and when I looked back I saw Eddie standing next to the car just following me with his big wide open shocked eyes. I walked in the room where my mom is in and saw that chloe was saying her goodbyes and my mom with a little smile on her face. That smile soon made room for worry when she saw me in the dooropening with tears streaming down my face. "honey, what happened?" my dad asked shocked and worried. "Katy can you bring me home so my dad can stay here with my mom" I asked her letting out a big sob not facing my mom or my dad. She whispered something to max and walked towards me putting her arm around my shoulder. "Nora, I will see you tomorrow, I'll call you as soon as I bring your girl home. she will be staying at our place so Trent can stay here okeey?" she asked/telling my mom. I don't know how my mom reacted since I am facing the floor ready to get the hell out of here. I could feel a little push on my shoulder as Katy was trying to get me walking. I walked with her towards her car and as soon as we arrived at the parking space I saw that Eddie's car was already gone. "I don't think I can face Eddie, Katy" I whispered towards her. "Honey, you have to talk about this effentually, but if you don't want to face him you can stay in the cottage, we have two bedrooms in there for when mine or max's parents come and visit us" she replied. We sat down in the car and the whole ride was silent, when we arrived at the Duran mansion we saw Eddie's car parked and I immediately froze. "Honey, let's get inside" Katy was now standing on my side of the car holding the door open. We walked inside and Eddie was nowhere to be found. Thank god! Katy gave me a light smile letting me know I could go where ever I wanted either the guest room or the cottage but to be safe I just chose the cottage. As soon I was out of sight and in the cottage I just broke down crying laying down on the little couch holding my knees. I found myself nuzzling down and soon I fell asleep.

I woke up scared and didn't recognize where I was, soon I found I was save in bed in the cottage of the Duran's. Wait, bed? I slept on the couch, and how did I get out of my clothes. I stood up put on my sweatpants back on and a shirt and carefully walked out of the bedroom. I walked in the little living room and to my relief I saw Eddie sitting on the couch writing something in his notebook. Wait, I broke up with him why the hell is he in here, did he undress me. I scraped my throat and as soon as Eddie saw me he sat up putting his note book away. "what are you doing here?" I asked highly irritated. "Uhm I;m sorry to break it to you, but this is my place not your" he snapped back. How can he be mad at me when his mom gave me this room to stay in as long as my mom was in the hospital. Which thank god won't be long. "Your mom said I could stay here, but if you want to stay I'll just go home." it is clearly in my voice that I am irritated. "you can't go home, my mom went back to the hospital, my dad never left and I am not going to bring you. So you're stuck here with me" "I'll walk then" I shoved past him putting on my shoes at the door. Just when I was about to open the door he held his arm in my way and blocked my way. I don't have the energy for this right now. "Eddie, don't be childish, we broke up get over it" I pushed his arm out of my way and walked out of the cottage into the garden. I can't really walk to my place it is really too long of a road. I walked into the main house and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. I found my phone and decided to call Ian. He's probably sleeping right now so I hope he won't be mad at me. after two rings he answered the phone and he was for sure sleeping. "Heey Ian" I said trying to sound cheery. "Loren, what's going on?" I guess I am not that much of a pro in hiding. "Can you come and pick me up from Eddie's please" I chocked on my last words. "I'll be right there" and with that and without asking any more questions he hung up. How come I start crying every time someone asks what's wrong, I never cried, this stupid city has turned me into a softy. I sat for about 20 minutes before my phone started ringing. I saw Ians name on my display so I knew he was on the front side of the house. I walked towards the door and when I opened I saw that he was outside his car. He looked mad and walked straight towards me. "Lo, wait in the car I'll be right there okeey?" he didn't wait for me to reply and just walked inside calling out Eddies name. I sat down in the car and 10 minutes later Ian came walking out of the house not even bothering to close the door. What the hell happened inside, I can't imagine he being mad at Eddie they are best friends and I haven't even told him what happened. Ian started the car and drove towards our neighbourhood. After 5 minutes of silence Ian finally broke it. "you can stay at my place Lo, your dad isn't home and I don't want you to be alone". "What happened inside?" I had to know. "Nothing for you to worry about" he replied. "Ian, come on. I'm a big girl I can handle it" I really really really want to know now. He sighed but thankfully opened up "I called him after you called me cause I wanted to know what happened, but he was acting like a dick so I had to set him straight, that's all" "What do you mean he was acting like a dick?" I asked . "Lo, please don't make me tell you" he pleaded, what the hell is going on right now, if I am not mistaking Eddie didn't want us to break up so what is so bad that he can't tell me. "Ian, you either tell me or I'm staying at my place" he kept his eyes on the road and after a few seconds he finally managed to tell me "he said that if I came to pick you up, and ruin his chance of getting you back that he would stop trying and go back to Chloe" wauw that was a big slap in my face, Ian is right I didn't want to know. He is going to get back together with Chloe, okeey I can live with that I think. I could live with them being together for almost a year so I can live with it now. we both just sat in silence and after 10 minutes we arrived at Ians place. We got out of the car and I told him I needed to get some sleeping stuff, since my stuff was still in Eddie's car. He walked with me and when I got everything I needed we went back to Ian's. He let me sleep on his bed and slept on the sleeping couch himself that was in his room. So tomorrow will be Sunday and the day after that is Monday. Which means that I not only have to face Chloe I have to face her snuggling with Eddie. I'm sure Chloe and her grudge will be gone by know but still she kind of has the right to be mad at me right now.

Monday.  
waking up alone in my house on Monday morning, god I already hate this day and it hasn't even started yet. The only plus side about today is that my mom will come out of the hospital this afternoon so I won't be alone in this big house anymore. Ian almost begged me to just stay over at his place so I wouldn't be alone but after the little fight he got with Mel because of me staying there I just thought it was for the best if I stayed at my own place. Well time to get up and get ready for school. I put my high-waist-leather-booty short on with a white and black sleeveless blouse tucked in it and some sandals. Straightened my hear put a little make up on and rushed to school. I really don't want to face everybody today but staying at home is killing me. Eddie hasn't called once yesterday or today so I think he was serious about getting back together with her. But hell I broke up with him so I don't care. After driving for a long 20 minutes I finally arrived at school. I saw Ian at his locker so decided to join him. "heey Lo, you're looking great!" he said cheery while giving me a quick hug. "Thanks Ian, you're looking pretty sexy yourself" I played. "Don't let anybody hear you saying that, or all the girls will come screaming after me" he joked. I just laughed and as soon as he was done at his locker he walked with me towards mine. We have first period together but Mel doesn't have that class so I'm glad he can sit next to me. I used to sit next to Eddie in that class since Chloe isn't in that class either, but I don't want to think about that right now. Ian and I walked to class and sat down in the last row. It was art class and I chose it so I can do something with those songs I wrote and Ian had an eye for photography so that's why he chose that class. Just before the bell rang Eddie came running in as he was looking at the clear seats where we always sit together. Soon he found me sitting next to Ian and immediately looked away as soon as his eyes met Ian's. I am sure Ian hasn't told me the whole story of what happened in the Duran mansion cause normally if they fight they would make up 2 hours later. "Ian?" I whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear us. He just looked at me with a questioning look. "Is Eddie afraid of you?" I asked. He looked away not answering my question, that says a lot. "Ian?" I whispered again. He looked at me pleading not to ask any questions but I wasn't going to let this go so easily. "What the hell did you do?" my voice was a little louder than a whisper now but luckily nobody noticed. "I was looking out after you, could you just drop it" he snapped. What the hell he was just looking out after me for what? "No, I can't drop it" I snapped back and Ian just let out a big breath out of frustration. I guess the teacher did saw we were arguing a little since he just threw us under the bus. "Miss. Tate, is there something you want to share with the rest of us?" he asked really sarcastically. I shook my head and all the eyes returned back to the teacher. "Like I was saying, I paired you up in groups of two for your final piece. It is due in 1 week and if you won't pass it, well then there won't be graduation" the teacher continued. Please god, please don't let me pair up with Eddie. Please! "The groups are, Brooke and Stephan. Kim and Ian. Adriana and Phill. Eddie and Loren" god dammit, why, why, what the hell did I do so wrong for the universe to hate me so much. As soon as the bell rang I walked to the front to talk to the teacher. "Miss. Tate how can I help you?" the teacher asked. "I am not happy with my partner" I replied soft so Eddie couldn't hear me. "Well, I am sorry to hear it. But the reason I partnered you up is because you always sit together in class. This grade will be 60 percent of your grade Miss. Tate so I would try and work it out whatever is going on between the two of you". I just sighed and walked towards my next class. A class without Eddie, Ian or anybody of that group, Math my favorite. Classes went by pretty soon and it is lunch time now. I am used to be just sitting alone with lunch but now sitting alone and knowing everybody knows about me and Eddie that I can't bar.

I walked to lunch court and sat against the little wall I always sit. Tyler came sitting next to me and I just looked at him questioning what he was doing here. Not that I mind, he is a cool guy, but still not once did he sit with me. "So, now you're single" he started, oh here it goes. "how about we get together some time, and I assure you I am single too" I let out a little chuckle after his remark and just playfully pushed him. "now Lo, seriously how are you?" the conversation turned pretty serious pretty soon. "I'm fine Ty, thanks for asking" I replied. "Oh and thanks for not hating me" I added. He dramatically pointed his finger towards himself "me, hating you? Never!" I chuckled again and hated myself for feeling that my eyes are beginning to water again. Ty put his arm around my shoulder and I just let my head rest on his upperchest. "It will get better Lo" I let out that sob and quickly whipped away the tear that escaped my eye. We sat for a few minutes like this but as soon as I felt better I pulled my body away from his. "So, Tyler since you and Ian are the only once talking to me and Mel still not liking me so much and graduation is almost coming up how about we go on a vacation after we get our diplomas?" I asked ready to get this pain of my shoulders. I saw a big smile on his face so I knew he was digging the idea. "Lo, I know a lot more people who aren't mad at you and I'm pretty sure we can make this a group trip?" he asked. I just nodded happily and he just stood up and took my hand to get up as well. He held my hand tightly so I couldn't let go and walked towards the table where he usually sits. Only this time Chloe wasn't there, it were just Mel, Ian, Eddie and the rest of the guys. When they saw us coming I saw eddies eyes becoming big and shocked. I saw his gaze towards mine and Tylers hands so I quickly snatched my hand away from his. Tyler pushed me to sit down and quickly sat down next to me. I was sitting between Damien and Tyler and Tyler quickly invited everybody to our group trip. "so, me and Loren are going on a vacation after graduation who's joinging?" Tyler said. Damien, Cameron and Phill quickly nodded and high fived each other for no particular reason and Mel and Ian were telepathically debating. "We're in" Ian informed while Mel smiled. "Phill, are you bringin Adriana with you?" tyler asked Phill and he just nodded. "I think she will drag, brooke and kim with her" he added after his nod. "So we are now with 10 anybody else who wants to come?" Tyler let his gaze move towards Eddie who just stood up and walked away. "10 it is" I quickly said after getting up. I walked towards the parking lot where I saw Eddie walking towards his car. I know I said we were broken up but I don't want him to feel miserable. He sat down on the driver's side and I just climbed in not even waiting for him to give me permission. He ignored my presence and just let his head rest on the wheel. "So you and Chloe are back together?" I asked, he lifted his head up and just looked me with utter shock. "you have no idea what you are talking about" he snapped towards me. "So?" I asked since he hasn't given me an answer to my question yet. "no, we aren't" he replied softly. That was a big relief, I let out the breath I was holding. "Are we still friends?" I asked carefully. "We were never friends, I fucked you and then you became my girlfriend." He replied. "you just fucked me?" I yelled towards him, shocked by his choise of words. "I just fucked you," he replied again. Without even thinking I slapped him across the face and stomped out of the car closing the door with all the power I have.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddies POV.

I think this has to be the worst day of my life. First Loren revuses to sit next to me in art class, then we have to work together on an important assignment. Then I see her all snuggled up against Tyler, to make it even worse they come walking hand in hand walking towards our table inviting everybody to come on a vacation with them. Maybe that didn't bother me so much, I'm glad they are going as a group and not just the two of them. I walked away and to my surprise she followed me, but I can't just let something good happen to me without screwing it up so I had to act like a dick towards her. I never saw her this mad and she has been mad at me for a few times but not once did she slap me like that. My cheek still hurts and it turned blood red, and classes are about to begin. Could this day please be over soon. I sat in my car for 10 more minutes before I decided to go back to the lunch court. When I arrived I didn't see Loren sitting at the table and Tyler was also gone. I'm sure he is happy to be her saving hero comforting her. Ian still pissed at me and I don't blame him, after our fight Saturday night we haven't talked at all and if I were him I wouldn't talk to me either. I sat down and all the guys were looking at me waiting for me to explain something. "What?" I snapped towards them and they just looked shocked. "I told you once and this is the last time I'll tell you nicely. You leave Loren alone" Ian snapped towards me. all the other guys facial expression just showed true confusion. Not once did they saw Ian pissed or mad, and towards me was just highly unprobably. "For your information, I didn't go to her she followed me" I snapped back ready to fight him again but this time ready. "it's just a warning, do with it whatever you want. But after the way you treated her I doubt that she would still follow you" he said in a soft tone. Too soft if you ask me like the silence before a storm. I didn't even bother in daring him, when I let my gaze go towards Mel I saw that she was confused, mad and felt sorry all at the same time. The silence was becoming awkward and non of the boys dared to joke about it what they usually would do. All of a sudden Tyler came back but without Loren, he walked straight to Mel who was looking a little confused. "hey Mel, can you go to Lo, she says she wants to talk to a girl and doesn't know anyone else" he asks her, without even questioning she got up and walked to a place Tyler pointed out. And if it wasn't bad enough for Ian to be mad, I could tell that Tyler was pretty pissed towards me now too. The situation only got more tense and awkward and all the boys but Ian and Tyler decided to get the hell out of there.

Mellisa's POV.

As you all know I am not the biggest fan of Loren after what she did to Chloe, but after talking with Ian yesterday about her situation with her mom, with her and Eddie breaking up and what Eddie said to Ian I am actually feeling pretty sorry for her. By the way Ian told about her I could tell she really loved him so I can only imagine how crappy she must feel right now. When Eddie and Loren just disappeared Ian wanted to go after her with Tyler but I stopped them hoping they could make up on their own. Plus it isn't a great idea to let have Ian and eddie alone on the parking lot. But then Loren came stroming back after a few minutes with tears streaming down her face and Tyler just took her somewhere where no one would see her crying. Ian started clinching his fists cursing and since non off the boys really knew what was going on they all looked really confused at him. And here I am now on my way to Loren hoping I could at least comfort her leaving the boys alone. God please keep them from breaking each other's nose. I finally arrived at loren and saw she was whipping the remaining tears of off her face. "Heey Lo" I said to her letting her know I come in peace. "heey Mel" she whispered back. I sat down next to her and we both just starred ahead of us. "I'm sorry about this whole situation Mel, I know you aren't my biggest fan. But I really just needed a girl to talk to" she said breaking the silence. "It's okeey Lo, Ian explained. I hope you don't mind I had to get it out of him" I chuckled. She let out a small laugh so that is a mission accomplished.

Lorens POV.

I'm sitting here in the back of the school with Mel, who is not killing me. she is good at comforting in her own little way, instead of telling me everything will be alright or threatening to kill him she just makes jokes getting my mind of off him. And it works, after about 10 minutes of chitchatting as if we were best friends the bell rang and we both stood up. "We should hang out some time Loren" she said whipping her hands on her pants. "Call me Lo" she chuckled "So we should hang out Lo" I nodded and I saw that serious look back on her face. Oh no her it comes "Lo, I know you don't want to hear this right now while you're trying to get over him. But the reason I was so mad at you while you and Eddie were secretly dating was because I could tell that he really loves you. He still does I can see it in his eyes" I felt a sob coming up but I would let it come out, not now I am not going to cry over him again. "I'm sure you two will make it" and with that she left to class. I walked back in school and saw Eddie waiting for me at my locker. I let out a big dramatic sigh getting his attention and just shoved past him to get to my locker. "Lo, talk to me" he pleaded. "I tried, and the result was you convessing your loving feelings for me" I snapped back. "I didn't mean it, I was angry at everyone and most angry at me. just listen to me okeey" I turend around and let my hand rest on my hips tapping my foot unpaciently on the floor. "I love you, why can't you see that. It doesn't make sense to break up with me just because Chloe is heartbroken. She will get over it, and I really am sorry for hurting her the way I did but I am not sorry for falling in love with you" he said. We were almost in a staring contest sending each other mixed signs of anger, hurt and love. We got brought back to reality by Ians yelling. "What the hell are you doing, I told you twice to leave her the hell alone" he yelled towards Eddie and moving his body in front of mine so he was now facing Eddie. "Ian, I am tired of this bullshit coming from you. Every time I try to talk to her you come interrupting us. " he snapped towards Ian clinching his fists. I saw that Ian was also clinching his fists, oh no this can never be good. There was starting to form a group around us and everybody was just waiting to see who was going to throw the first punch. I decided to come between them holding one hand on each of their chests trying to get them separate. "Eddie don't be stupid and just go" I whispered to him and instead of just walking away he grabbed me by my upper arm and stormed of dragging me with him. I tried pulling back my arm but he wouldn't let go. All of a sudden I could feel Ian pulling me from my other arm. "eddie, let her go now!" he yelled towards him. And in one move Eddie just punched him in the face making him fall back and continued walking with his fist tight round my arm. He pushed me in the car sat down himself and locked the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR GODDAMN PROBLEM" I was now yelling towards him, I took a look at my arm and saw that there was forming a bruise on my upper arm. "I'm sorry about your arm, I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered to me. and for the first time ever I saw a tear escaping from his eyes. I hate this guy right here but love him so much at the same time. I slowely moved my hand towards his face and he wasn't rejecting so I whipped the tear away with my thumb. "why is he so mad at you Eddie?" I asked carefully knowing it wasn't about his threat to get back together with Chloe. "I lost my camera Loren" he said bairly above a whisper. My eyes became wide of shock "You lost your camera?" I asked in disbelief. "I was looking in our bags when Ian called me Saturday night and I was irritated because I couldn't find it. When I was acting snappy Ian asked what was going on so I said that I lost the camera. He didn't understand what that had to do with you calling him so I told him what was on the camera. He didn't believe I just lost it he thinks I am hiding it to use it against you so we fought about that. That is why he is so mad at me" he explained avoiding any eye contact with me. "So you weren't planning on getting back together with Chloe?" I asked. "no, what makes you think I would get back together with her" he asked me in disbelief. "never mind" I said. "What are we going to do about that camera Eddie?" I asked hoping we left it in the car or something. "I don't know, I'm so sorry Lo" he pleaded . I held his head in my hands. "It's okeey, we probably left it at the beach house" I whispered seeing him leaning in. just before I closed my eyes I saw him closing his and he let his lips brush softly against mine. He brought his hands towards my ass and lifted me from my seat and put me on his lap. The kiss was soft, romantic and painful with our tongues moving in sync around each other. I slowly started grinding on him as he was trailing his hands back on my ass squeezing them and pushing me up and down on him. I lowered my hands rubbing them underneath his shirt on his chest. I slowly pulled back letting my for head rest on his. "I love you so much Lo" he whispered against my lips. "I love you too" I whispered back. I let my head rest on his chest while he was stroking my back with the top of his fingers. We were laying/sitting like this for a good half an hour both not wanting to let go first. But we were interrupted by my phone ringing, when I looked at the name on my screen I just lit up and answered the phone. "Heey baby girl. Surviving LA a little" i heard on the other side of the phone. "heey sexy, yeah missing you all thou" I answered. "Well then I have some really good news for you" I heard someone else yelling through the phone. "Spill" I chuckled. "We're at LAX" I heard him say "NO WAY" I squealed overly happy. "yes way, ditch school and come pick me up" Kelly yelled through the phone. "mind if I bring my boyfriend?" I asked giving a questioning look at Eddie who just nodded. "Boyfriend? You have a lot of explaining to do ms. Tate. But yeah bring him. Hurry we're bored and hungry." Steve chuckled. "On our way" I had the most ridiculous smile plastered on my face and hung up the phone. I moved to my own seat and put my seat belt on. "What are you waiting for, let's go to the airport" I squaled to Eddie. He just laughed and drove off. We got there half our later and as soon as I saw them I let go of Eddie's hand and ran towards them jumping in Steve's arms. After I let go of him I gave a big hug to Kelly, Chris and Ana. "Hottie much?" Ana said looking at Eddie. "Oh yeah, meet Eddie my boyfriend" I said to them all. They all said their hello's and we all walked to the car. "So Steve, tell me how is NY?" I asked him wrapping my arm around his free arm. "Boring without you, that's for sure" he joked. "Yeah Loren, seriously we aren't good enough for him" Kelly joked. "You're not that wild like our little Loren." Chris defended. We all laughed and sat down in the car and drove towards my house so they could ditch their stuff. When we arrived I saw my dad's car, oh crap I forgot about my mom returning today. We walked inside and found my mom laying on the couch and my dad fixing something in the kitchen. "Mrs. T looking beautiful as always" chris said before giving my mom a quick hug. "Mr. Thomison a charmer as always " my mom joked back. Everybody gave my mom a quick hug as my dad walked back in the living room. "Loren, shouldn't you be at school?" my dad asked frowning towards me and Eddie. "Mr. Tate, we called asking if she could pick us up from the airplane" Ana quickly said saving my ass. "Okeey, well it's very good to see you made it savely to the ground." My dad said giving Ana and Kelly a quick hug and shaking Steve's and Chris' hand. "Mom, how are you feeling?" I asked breaking the silence that was filling the room. "I'm feeling great sweety and Eddie your parents will be here tonight for dinner just so you know" she said giving a loving smile towards Eddie. I'm sure she knows what happened that we broke up and that we are now back together I think we are at least I'm not so sure yet. "Okeey mom we'll leave you to get some rest we'll be upstairs" I said before giving my mom a kiss on her cheek. We all went to my room and as always they all started snooping around. "Steve put that back" I snapped after he started snooping in my closet. I could see that Eddie wasn't comfortable being in a room with for him only strangers. He was sitting on one of the chairs in my room so to comfort him I sat down on his lap. I intertwined my fingers with his letting his hands rest on my belly. "So, how did you to get together?" Ana asked raising her eyebrow. "Long story" Eddie chuckled. "Dave is going to die when he hears you have a boyfriend" Chris chuckled. "To bad for him, I never liked him that way anyway" I said raising my eyebrow towards him. "Okeey seriously guys, loren what do you do in this city for fun?" Steve asked. "Well it isn't like in NY, but it isn't that bad Steve." I replied. "Well how about we crank it up some?" Chris asked devious. "I don't know guys?" I replied and they all just started laughing. "What?" I asked innocent. "You have seriously become a softy Tate" Steve dared. "Have not!" I snapped back. "how about I plan the night and you have to do everything we tell you" Steve dared with a nodding Chris behind him and a laughing Ana and Kelly. "Deal" I said while standing up. "Lo, you know your parents are having dinner with mine right? And they kind of expect us being there?" Eddie said while standing up too. "Oh chill grandpa, this will be fun your hereby invited" Chris joked. I laughed a little and when I looked behind me I saw Eddie storming of stomping down stairs. "Guys serious?" I asked following Eddie. "It was a joke" Chris yelling behind me. when I came downstairs my dad pointed towards the backdoor mentioning he went outside. I followed and found him sitting on the swinging chair so I sat down on his lap with my back against his chest. "they were just joking Eddie" I whispered while intertwining my fingers with his. "What will he have up for you? I'm sure that will be just as funny" Eddie snapped towards me. "Excuse me? I grew up with them I'm sure it won't be that bad, plus we played this before and I had the time of my life every time." I snapped back while sitting up straight. "What did you had to do the other times you played this?" he asked this time he left his attitude behind. "well one time we went to a very boring bar where everybody was quit and there were only old people there. Anyways they dared me to re-act the scene of coyote ugly and I had to dance on the bar. And on other time I had to swim in the fountain at school and pretend I was a fish. Thank god I didn't had to do that one alone, Ana had to join me" I chuckled by the thought and I could tell Eddie was trying to not laugh. I leaned back on his chest again "It won't be that bad, at least they never dared me to go skinny dipping" I chuckled. This time Eddie laughed to and made me stand up only to pull me back on his lap again but this time with my chest towards his. "Lo, what are we going to do about that camera?" he asked in a serious tone. I shrugged my shoulders praying to god we forgot it at the beach house. "It will turn up don't worry to much" I said after giving him a soft kiss. "I'm not worrying for me, I'm worried for you. Ever met a guy who got a bad name out of making a sex tape? No it's always the girl who gets the punch in the face" he whispered against my lips. "I'll survive Eddie, the only thing I'm scared of if it would leak is that my father is going to kill you" I chuckled against his lips. He let his hands move to the back on my head and pushed my face towards him closing the small gap that was between us. The kiss started to get heated with his hands on my ass and my hands trailing down to his belt when we got interrupted. "Uhuh?" we both looked to the side and saw my not so happy father in the door opening. "are you joining for dinner?" he asked as red as a tomato. "No, we're going out" I quickly replied ready to bury myself right here right now. he just nodded and closed the door again. We both stood up and walked back to my room were Ana and Kelly were still laying on my bed and Chris and Steve snooping in my closet. When we shut the door all eyes turned towards us. "Let's get started" I said leaning with my back against Eddies chest. "Cool, Eddie are you in?" Chris asked looking at Eddie who just nodded. "Good" chris replied with a chuckle. Okeey here it goes.

**heey guys, an extra chapter. i have finals this week so i won't be able to update untill next weekend. **

**dont forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**i am so sorry for not updating earlier. but here is another chapter. tomorow i will try and update another chapter. **

**happy new year everybody **

**love**

Lorens POV.

This is going to be so much fun. The guys are here with me in LA, I can't believe they just stopped by and now we are going to kick it like old times. Chris really needs to cut some slack towards Eddie I know what he is doing he has done it before. Testing their limits, checking how far they would go in any kind of way and normally I would totally let him go all protective over me but I don't want to put the pressure on Eddie while we still haven't fully talked about everything that happened.

We decided we wouldn't go out until later tonight so it would be dark to make it even more fun. Chris and Ana are a sleep on my bed going full spoon-on-spoon on each other. I wonder if they got together I haven't seen them kiss or touch each other since they got here. Steve is sitting at my desk playing some music on my laptop and Kelly is asleep on the other side of the bed. They must be exhausted by the trip to here and since they are here so early they must have woken up pretty early.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Eddie whisper in my ear, I turned around so I could sit on his lap with my legs stranding round his waist. "We still need to talk" I replied while letting my head rest on his chest. "I know" he let out a big sigh, "and you need to talk to Ian" I added quickly. He didn't reply and when I looked up I saw he was debating something in his head. I don't want to ruin the fun we are going to have so I decide to just drop it for now, but they will talk to each other even if it is the last this I do. "heey, we now don't have to worry about working together for art class" I whispered enthusiastic. I could her him chuckle so I looked up only to saw him leaning in closer and just before our lips met he stops, I could feel his breath on my lips. "Loren, you have no idea how much I want you right now" that one right there, that husky voice, that breath against my lips that is a real panty-dropper. And with that I brushed my lips full force against his, with our tongues almost dancing around each other and our hands moving everywhere I almost forgot we weren't alone. "Don't mind me in the room" Steve sarcastically says loud enough for us to hear him, Eddie tries pulling back but I just held his face with my hands so he can't. I don't want this sweet extremely hot kiss to end. And then all of a sudden I feel something against my head, I pull back look behind me to see that Steve threw something against my head. "Steve, seriously?" I say trying to sound mad but fail cause I start chuckling. "Yeah well sorry, you were eating each other's faces of, and I got bored. Plus I have the best idea ever and you know if I have an idea I have to say it right away" he chuckles back. "Spill it" "Okeey well, how about we go and stay the night in some woods just outside LA. And before you say anything let me explain. We all bring a tent and some of us will probably want to share, but we just go to the middle of the woods and crash there. Make a fire and all that bull for you girls, and then when it really is pitch dark everybody has to do their assignment in the woods" the idea, I like it. Ana will probably die when she hears we'll be sleeping outside, but it will be so much fun. I will probably skip school tomorrow since I will be beat then, but this really sounds like fun. "I'm in" I hear Eddie say with an amused grin on his face, Steve smiles widely and is still waiting for my reaction. "Me too" I say to Steve who is now up and packing his stuff for tonight. I turn myself around again so I am facing Eddie again and lean towards his ear "I want to share a tent with you" I whisper in his ear and when I pull my weight of off him the grin on his face is bigger. He stands up and walks towards the door, "Where are you going?" "Going to get my stuff, letting mom know where I'm going and probably have a fight with my dad afterwards. Be back in an hour or so okeey?" he explains. Oh this is not going to end well, I know Max, he is a great man towards everybody except towards Eddie or me, maybe it's because of me. he was always very pleased with Chloe and I took him away from her kind off. I hope he gets over it, cause I would hate if they would fight every time if it involves me. "Okeey baby see you later" I reply quickly and start packing my own bag. After about 20 minutes both Steve and I are done packing our gear and go downstairs to sit on the porch in the backyard. The rest is still sleeping so this is good time to catch up, we sit down next to each other and Steve immediately starts interrogating.

"So this Eddie huh?" he asks nicely, "Yeah, what about him?" I ask back. "how long have you two been seeing each other. I haven't heard you once say you had a boyfriend over the phone or over texts." "I know, I'm sorry. We are hooking up for almost 6 months I think, but really together for probably close to half a week" I say the last as fast as I can and he crooks up one eyebrow giving me the spill-it-tate look. "He had a girlfriend when we started seeing each other" I say softly. "I see" he says as softly as I said it. "And that is now over because?" he asks. "Because she caught us" why am I feeling so bad about myself, every time I say it out loud it's like I stabbed myself in the chest. When I look to the side Steve is thinking about this, not replying probably wondering what the hell happened to me that I would do such a thing but not wanting to say it out loud. "Steve? Please don't think of me like I am a different person" I plead, he looks me straight in the eye and to my relief he softly takes my hand and gives a soft kiss to the back of my hand. "I would never judge you Lo, you know that. It's just, I never thought you'd go with someone who is taken. But don't get me wrong, he looks really nice and it is obvious he likes you a lot." "I like him to a lot, so please be easy on him okeey? And please tell Chris to tone it down on him, he's going hard core on him." I can hear Steve chuckling, but soon he takes back his serious look. "Lo, don't worry about Chris I'll take care of that. But is there something going on with you? I have this feeling something is eating on you?" oh no, is it that obvious that I am mostly with my mind at the tape which is lost. "Lo?" he asks almost whispering. "I did something really stupid Steve" oh my I'm sobbing now, they are right this town had turned me into a softy. And all of a sudden I'm in Steve's arms crying my eyes out in his shirt, while he keeps stroking my back trying to comfort me. how am I going to tell the boy who I know since we were in diapers that I am in a tape that we lost. "Lo don't cry, it probably isn't that bad" he whispers in my ear, after the sobbing is under control we both sit back down and he just looks at me waiting for me to explain. "Steve, you have to swear not to ever tell anyone. Not to Chris not to the girls not anyone" so my voice is back. "I swear" okeey here it goes. "Okeey well uhm, last weekend Eddie and I-" and I got caught us directly. "are you pregnant?" he asks. "No, let me finish or I won't tell you shit" okeey here we go again. "So last weekend Eddie and I went to his family bungalow in Malibu-" "No shit, he has a beach house, this guys a keeper" he cuts me of again. I just stood up and was done trying to explain him something I don't want to talk about. "Okeey Lo sorry, I won't cut you off again come sorry" "This is the last time Steve seriously" and he just nods and gestures for me to come back and sit so I do. "so as I was saying we went to his beach house and well we were in a weird mode so I came up with the idea to get high" I can see he is dying to cut me off but I swear if he cuts me of one more time "we smoked some and then we uhm kind of made a tape" he is looking at me like I'm crazy. "What kind of tape" he asks with eyes wide open. "a very intimate tape" I reply no louder than a whisper. He is looking at me furious, shocked and just surprised, "you made a sex tape?" I just nod not wanting to say it out loud. "I am gonna kill that son of a bitch" wait what? "No Steve don't say anything to him, please it was my idea and trust me when I say I had a hard time convincing him, please leave him alone about it. We had a big fight and now we are good again and I don't want to fight with him anymore. Please!" the steam is coming out of his ears so I grab his hands trying to calm him down. "And where is this tape?" he asks after calming down a bit, "Well yeah we uhm kind of can't find it" I awnser. And with that he just jumps up balling his fists. This camping trip is probably ruined now, he is mad at me and wanting to kill Eddie, the others don't know what the hell is going on and Eddie doesn't know I told Steve. I got up and held his hands pulling him back on his seat. "please don't be mad" I pleaded. "Lo" he sighed, let go of my hands and ran his fingers thru his hair. "Tomorrow we are going to go look for it, we won't stop until we find it okeey?" he finally says after sitting silently for a good 5 minutes. I just nod and we both stay silent for another 5 minutes until the other three came and joined us on the porch. "We thought you bailed on us" Ana chuckled while they all took their seat. "As if we could ever get rid of you" Steve chuckled back, vieuw at least he can pretend nothing weird happened just now. I quickly escaped the nonstop chitchat that quickly started when Steve dropped the bomb about the camping trip tonight. Chris totally loved it and so did Kelly and as I already saw coming Ana freaked. I was fixing some food for them, they must be starving when Katy walked in the kitchen.

"Heey Katy, I didn't know you were here?" I sad/asked, "Yeah I just got in honey, I was going to make something for you mom you want me to take that over and fix you something" she asked sincerely. "That's okeey, if they" pointing outside "get a taste of your food, they'll never let you go" I chuckled. She let out a soft laugh and helped herself in the fridge. "heey, where is Eddie? He told me he was going to you but if you are here?" I asked. "he was still at home when I left honey, he was packing his stuff for a camping trip?" she replied. I just nodded, kind of weird, cause we never got to tell them we got back together since everything happened so quickly. As if reading my mind Katy began speaking again "I'm happy you are back together. You're good for him, I'm sorry if I made it seem any other way" I walked around the counter and just hugged her, she hugged me right back and we just stood there for a few seconds. "Why doesn't Max like me?" I asked no louder than a whisper. "Honey, it isn't personal. He was just very fond of Chloe, even thou I don't get why" she quickly added the last part. I stepped back and gave her a questioning look, "I never liked her, I don't know why" she explained. Okeey that was new information. We both returned to our cooking and when I was just done setting the table for the guys Eddie walked in. Katy was already eating with my mom, she was way quicker with cooking than me but that's experience I guess. Eddie walked straight to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "So everything went well with your dad?" I asked, he just shrugged his shoulders giving me the don't even ask look. But hey he was coming with me on this trip so should I even worry about it? "Oh that reminds me, you could better stay away from Steve" I said very quickly. "Why?" he asked shocked. "I may have told him about the missing tape, and what was on it" "Why would you do that Loren, seriously he is going to kill me" "no baby, he isn't going to kill you, he is just a little upset about it. And I had to tell him, he saw something was bugging me. I'm sorry" I pleaded.

We were all packed up and in our ready to get in our cars to this little wood just outside LA. Steve was driving my car with everyone in it and I got in the car with Eddie who has been avoiding Steve all thru the little dinner we had. The whole ride their Eddie was quiet and I wasn't sure if he was or wasn't mad at me. when we got their we all started to put out our tents and set them up, I was sharing with Eddie. Chris and Ana were sharing and Kelly and Steve were sharing. When we were all done Chris made a camp fire, he was totally in his place here. We all reminisced old stories from when I still lived in NY and we were just laughing and goofing around. After a few hours off doing the absolute clichés of camping trips it was time to get the real stuff going down.

"So who wants to go first?"


End file.
